everything_at_oncefandomcom-20200214-history
The blond girl and her brother from ROTG
This page was created by Ember, and contains her opinions, theories and observations about the following characters. All credit goes to the original owner(s) of each picture, gif and/or video, including Ember. The blond girl and little boy from Rise of the Guardians. Appearance The blond girl (Sarah) The blond girl looks very similar to her cousin, Mary, and her descendant, Sophie Bennett. She has blond hair that reaches between her shoulders and elbows, with cut bangs pushed to the right that cover almost all of her right eyebrow and half of her right eye, it probably swoops like Mary, but it is unclear if it does. Unlike Mary, she doesn't seem to have any darker streaks. Her eyes appear to be a very dark brown, the same brown as her dress, maybe even with a little green too. She has fair, pale skin and wears a blue dress with vertical white strips running down. Her waist has brown, along with the bottom of her dress, and her sleeves go up her arms past her wrists, like Mary's. There's also brown around her neck and arms, and she wears brown boots like Mary. It's unknown if she has freckles or a beauty mark like Mary. Her eyebrows are like Mary's. The little boy (Edward) The little boy looks similar to his cousin, Jack, and his descendant, Jamie Bennett. He has short brown hair, with a little red, and his eyes are similar color. He has fair, pale skin and wears a light yellow shirt under a brown and red vest, which has a bit of dirt on the bottom. Unlike his sister and Mary, his sleeves go down to his wrists. He wears yellow pants that go down to his ankles and are dirty at the bottom, along with brown boots. It's unknown if he has freckles, like Jack. His eyebrows are very much like Katherine's, his mother's, Jamie's and Sophie's. Personalities Not much is known about their personalities, however, they are shown in Jack's Memories to smile and laugh a lot, and get excited. In Pitch's Memories, it's shown that Sarah helps her mother, and Edward was warming his hands by the fire while their mother is cooking. When Pitch's shadow casts over them, Edward runs into his mother's arms and Sarah drops the bucket she was holding and does the same, showing they are trusting, at least to their family, but still get scared easily. Relationships Their Mother From the script it says, "A parent and her two children, huddled around a campfire, scream as a shadow, resembling Pitch, washes over them." They seem to trust their mother very much, and Sarah was seen helping her before dropping her bucket and running into her mother's arms. Jack and Mary (and their Aunt) They are only seen laughing and having fun with Jack and Mary. However, in the flashback when Jack was hanging off the tree, neither of them seemed concerned, and only Mary did. Sarah said "Jack!" one time, as well as Edward saying "You're funny, Jack!" I believe they are cousins because in the script it said, "In brief FLASHES we see: The COLONIAL SETTLEMENT Jack visited. Children running playfully down a hill." and "A HAPPY FAMILY at a roaring fire as the same boy jokes around with antlers on his head. COLONIAL BOY (O.S.) You're funny, Jack." makes me believe that they are not only friends, but also family, just not exactly siblings, but rather something like cousins. 1) "The COLONIAL SETTLEMENT Jack visited." Remember that Jack's house was beside the pond, not in the village, so he doesn't live in it, he was just visiting, they could have just been visiting their cousins, however, in Pitch's Memories, they were not in Village, nor in a house, but rather outside, huddled by a fire, however, they could have been traveling to the Village to see their cousins and aunt. 2) "A HAPPY FAMILY" and "COLONIAL BOY (O.S.) You're funny, Jack." Again, family, (except they weren't around a fire in the movie), plus that is what the boy said in Jack's memories. I believe that they are cousins, and Jack's Mother is their mother's sister. They are never seen with their Aunt. Pitch They probably don't know Pitch, however, they were scared by him, and it can be assumed they dislike him. All of their Appearances in ROTG In Pitch's memories, Sarah is seen holding a bucket while leaning over a fire, helping her mother cook food in a pan, while Edward is sitting and warming his hands by the fire. They hear a noise and panic. Edward crawls to his mother and Sarah drops the bucket then runs to her mother as well and wraps her arms around her as Pitch's shadow casts over them. In Jack's Memories, they are seen beside Mary watching Jack hang from a tree branch. They look excited as they laugh and smile. When he hangs, they both jump back, Sarah throws her arms up and Edward claps his hands. In the next flashback, Edward is sitting and Sarah are sitting as they laugh and watch Jack make Moose shadows. Sarah's face is unseen and she points at Jack. Quotes *"Jack!" -Sarah to Jack. *"You're funny, Jack!" -Edward to Jack. Trivia * Sarah resembles Mary, Sophie, her mother, Jack, Nightlight and Katherine very much. Edward resembles Jamie, Jack, and Katherine the most. While Sarah resembles Mary, it's unknown if she has a beauty mark like her, I believe that Sophie got her blond hair from Sarah. *Unlike Jack, but like Mary, they both wear boots. *I believe that Sarah is older then Edward (mostly because he looks shorter then her), but they could be twins in my opinion. *I believe their names are Sarah and Edward after what the User Jack Frost's Little Sister said on her profile, she said their names are Sarah and Edward, and I'll explain why I like this so much. First, we have William Joyce. There are plenty of Williams in the books. Joyce has a son named Jackson Edward Joyce. Jack Frost's full name is Jackson Overland Frost, so the name Jackson is already taken. But Edward? As far as I've seen, there's no Edward and I just LOVE that she used William Joyce's son's middle name for a character, like how Jack Frost's name is Jackson! Now, we already know there's a Katherine in the books and that Mary would be a perfect name for Jack's sister after William Joyce's daughter, but remember when people were claiming Emily Jane (Mother Nature)'s name was Saraphina? Well, it's not, it never was, and it's never going to be. However, that name, Saraphina, is still floating around, so what did Mary do? She used that name for the blond girl in Jack's memories! I also LOVE this because now the name is being used instead of it just being a passed phase. She said they call Saraphina "Sarah" for short. I think the name Sarah goes beautifully with the blond girl and I love what she did there so much, so I believe and use it too. Comparisons The family.png|All character comparisons of Sarah and Edward in the family. The girls in the family.png|Sarah comparison of all the girls in the family. The boys in the family.png|Edward comparison of all the boys in the family. Mary and Sarah.png|Mary and Sarah face comparison. Sarah and Mary.png|Mary and Sarah full body comparison. Sophie and Sarah.png|Sarah and Sophie face comparison, they are the only shown people in the family with blond hair. Sarah and Sophie.png|Sarah and Sophie full body comparison, they are the only shown people in the family with blond hair. Sarah and Edward comparison.png|Sarah and Edward comparison. Edward and Jamie.png|Edward and Jamie face comparison. Edward and Jamie comparison.png|Edward and Jamie full body comparison. Jack and Edward.png|Jack and Edward comparison. Pictures The blond girl and little boy 1.jpg The blond girl and little boy 2.jpg The blond girl and little boy 3.jpg The blond girl and little boy 4.jpg The blond girl and little boy 5.jpg The blond girl and little boy 6.jpg Mary 11.jpg Mary 12.jpg Mary 13.jpg Mary 14.jpg Mary 15.jpg Mary 66.png The little boy 1.png|The little boy. The little boy 2.png|The little boy. Mary 16.jpg Mary 17.jpg Mary 18.jpg Gifs Tumblr mjl08twa2t1qhveldo1 500.gif|Sarah and Edward with their mother. tumblr_mtt76wEKvl1rgavogo1_250.gif|Sarah and Edward with their mother. Tumblr mxo288sg2P1rg5ab2o4 250.gif|Sarah and Edward watch Jack hang off a tree branch with Mary. Tumblr mjl08twa2t1qhveldo2 500.gif|Sarah and Edward watch Jack hang off a tree branch with Mary. Tumblr mr8elg6Wcx1qgwefso8 250.gif|Sarah and Edward watch Jack and laugh with Mary. Videos Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Males Category:Rise of the Guardians